The Marauders's Adventures
by The book manager
Summary: Four friend, one school, a young love and a lot of mischiefs.
1. The letter

**Hi! Here there is my first hp universe fan fiction!** **Set up before Harry Potter when James, Lily,Severus, Peter, Remus and Sirius when they were at Hogwarts.** **Hope you will enjoy.** **Leave review if you can!**

"Good one,James!"

The boy was on his broomstick and he had just made a point with the Quaffle when a woman came from a hill shaking her hand "Fleamont!James! Lunch is ready! Come inside!"

The boy sprinted right way to the woman "Yes! I'm starving" he was almost at the table when Euphemia call him "James wash your hands first" "But mum..."the eleven-years-boy tried to argue but his mother gave him an angry look so he went to the bathroom.

James had always hated the rules and he never made a secret of that. He was good enought to take his responsibility (sometimes) when it was worth so that means _never_. Somehow he could always find a way to get the lawest punisment. Her mother will always jell at him to not be rude, to not run after the cats, to not play with food while his father will watch and attended only if the situation goes out of hand as once James started to throw all the beans in the garden screaming that they will grow and give him a pumpkin for Halloween.

When he returned to the diningroom he found his plate full of good food and near the glass a letter. He looked to his parents with an inquisitive glare "What are you waiting for, James?" her mother spoke first "It's yours after all"

James looked at the letter. He clearly read his name in italics in a dark ink. He decided to open it. His heart was beating fast on his chest, he could belive it.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on1 September. We await your owl by no later than31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGollant_

 _(Deputy Headmistres_ s)

"This. Is. Wicked!"

"Happy bithday James! " his parents greeting him. "Wow this is the best thing of my life!" he began to run around the house paking his own thing "Wait i'm going right?"

"Well..." "Mum please i was waiting for that letter since i was born!" "Em.. you really want to go don't you?" "Yes! Yes! I promise i will follow the rules!" his father laught at his son promise "James" after composing himself Flaemont said with a siriurs tone "never make promisies that you can't keep" James nodle and turn his face to his mother. "Well then, it looks like i can't fight against you Mr. Potter so... pack your things you are going to Hogwarst!" she said with pride

James hug her first, then his father, it was the best day of his know olny great stories about that place. He had always wanted to go there.

His joy dissapear when on nother piece of peaper he read the " _to first years students is stricly forbiden to have their own broomstick"_ "No this is not right!" an angry James jelled in the livingroom "Don't worry kid, at Hogwarts they they have a lot of broomstick-" "Yes but it's not the same" interrupted the kid "Well if you are very good at Quiddich they will allow you to have one-" again the kid interruped the man "But _i am_ good!" "James stop interruping your father" Euriphia said. The two adults needed all the afternoon to convince their son that it _wasn't_ a tragedie _not having_ a broomstick.

At the end they managed to convince him somehow. "He had taken that stubborn behavior from you" Fleamont said to his wife as soon as James gone somewhere to play, hopefully in his room "Yes, because i was the one who never listened to anyone!" she said with a sarcastic tone.

* * *

"Petunia wait!" a red-headed girl screamed to her sister. The other girl didn't listened to her and she sprinted into the house. "MOM! DAD!" she wanted to warn them. "Come on Petunia...what happend this time?" answered a little bit annoied woman "I tell you she took a flower and make it blossom on her hand!" explained the girl.

Just then Lily entered in the room. "Lily... what happened?" a men asked her with his law but strict voice "I-i have just..." she couldn't finish when from the open window came a owl.

The owl put a letter on the table and then took a biscuit just to leave the four muggles with thair mouth opened. "What the hell?" was all the man cuold say in a wisper. Lily being brave strarted to move near the table were the letter was. She slowly reaced the table. She took the letter. It had a simbol on it with an 'H' and on the front it got written her name in a dark ink. Her mother was the first to move and go near her. "Dearie maybe we should open it..." she said a little bit esitantly

"Maybe" her father remarked. Petunia in the meantime just watched all the scene pitrefied.

Lily opened the letter and read out loud:

 _Dear Mrs. Evans,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on1 September. We await your owl by no later than31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGollant_

 _(Deputy Headmistress)_

Silence fall into the room

Then...

The nexts moments were caos

"How can this be possible!!" Lily scramed. Her mother started talking to her tring to figured out her-self what was going on. Petunia started to accuse her sister about all the strange things that happened to her or a member of the family. Her father just strled at the women unsure about what to do since he didn't believe in magic.

"Are you a witch mom??" "No! I can't belive you just asked me if **i** am a witch!!" her mother was just shocked as her but somehow happy. "Told you she is a **monster**!!" "Enought Petunia! We were a very integrate family, we have never discriminated anybody!! Your sister make no difference" his tone was harsh so anybody in the room tried to start a fight with him.

After a moment of silence her mother said "It's challeging... I mean beautifull... we have a witch in our family!!"

* * *

"Good Morning Sir. Lupin and wife. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts, I'm here ti ask you if your son can come to the school." the couple was took back from it "We...I mean... Don't you usually send letter fir the admission??" Leyall asked with a little worried expression "We do, but this boy is... well... different" answered simply the old man "We can't acept... you can go...we don't want trubles..." this time was the woman talking to Albus "See, i know you are worried but..." "Please... not to be rude but... LEAVE" Hipe was exasperated by yhe old man, she usually didn't rise her voice. Albus in that moment understood that it would take long for them to let him in.

He was right. It took five minutes and all his wise and quiet charm to let them take off their guards.

Albus enterend in the modest house. It hadn't to much forniture just a coat rack and some shelfs with books about magic but also some muggle ones. In the living room he found a boy who was reading a book. He had a large gray jumper and a pair of jeans.

"Hi!" the kid looked uo at the old man "Good evening Sir.." "Oh.. right. Albus Dumbledore" he made a little bow. The little boy seems reconized the man since he stood up "My name is Rumus John Lupin, nice to met him Professor Dumbledore!" he looked at the door were his parents starled at the two of them.

Albus saw a box with a red writing 'Gobstones' and without esitation he asked to Remus "Do you wanna play??" "Sure!" answered the boy.

Remus was happy because finally he got someone different than his parents in the house. Since he was four-years-boy his parents let him inside the house, scared or just worried about the situation of their child. Remus had never gone to the school becuse his father started when he was six to teach his during the afternoon. He was an intelligent and kind boy just once a month he would become a cruel and wild werewolf but only hus parents knows that.

Or he thought that way...

"I have supposed that you know who ami i?" "Oh yes! You are the powerful wizard of all the time and you defated Grindewald!! Not mentioned that you are the Headmaster of Hogwarts!!" he answered diligently "What do you know about Hogwarts??" "Well... bot so much just that it's tha school for whitch and wizards of England and- " "Why don't you tell me everything during a game?" he move his wand and all the pices found their way to the carpet. Hope and his husvand just staued in silence watching them.

The two played and talked for more than two hours then when they finished Albus looked at the parents "Now i think it's time to talk about sirius business..." "Oh right...- Remus can you go in your room for a while we will call you when we have finish ok?" the boy shook his head and went upstairs.

In the living room Albus talked to the couple. "I want him to attend my school. Abd before you could say anything i already know his... well... situation." the two sems confused and shocked by his revelation "I have some spies in the Grayback's pride and once he had praised his best victory... I know that once a month he will transform but i have crated a secret tunnel to send him on a safe place near the Balck Forest." seing no reaction he continued "The tunnel lead to an abandoned house people think that it's the home of a spirit but i can assure it's complitly empty. Forthermore for not let any student go in there i have presonally planted a Whomping Willow." "I-i don't know what to say..." started Hope but was cut by his husband "If you can garantided it will be helpfull for him he can go!" "But he never got a real friend and he never slept outside... he... he is just a kid!!" "Look Hope i'm worried as you but we can't hide him from the society forever. Albus will look after him and i'm sure at the school they have more chanse to give him healing potiont..." "Um... if you said so..." answered to him. Hope looked at the headmaster "Please keep him safe!" she wispered it but Albus catched it clearly and nodded.

"Remus!" a few foot step were heard down in the livung room and then the boy appeared near the door. "Remus you can pack your things-" "Are we moving again??" he asked with a little bit sadness "No dear, you will..."

"You are going to Hogwarts!!" the boy's face lighted up "Wow i can't belive it!!" "Albus Dumbledore had arranged everything for you." said Hope giving more enphasis on _everything_ "With everything you mean even for that period of the month??" he asked "Yes!!" he staied silent "So... are you paking your things young boy??" this time was the Headmaster who talked to him "Sure Sir!!!"


	2. Platform 9 34

**Hello everyone! I'm back with this fan fiction. I hope you liked the first chapter... I know it wasn't so much but don't worry**

"Hurry up!" "Where is Petunia?" "She didn't want to come, she still think you are... different." answered his father "I'm sorry i didn't want..." Lily started but she was cut of by her mother "Don't worry she was at her best friend's house today!"

Lily wasn't complaning or something but Petunia is her sister and knowing that she hated her made her feel unconfortable. She didn't ask to be a witch.

Lily was a normal girl for many aspect but today was different. Today she would take a train that would lead her to Hogwarts. That school was a mistery for her... well actually she read all the History of Hogwarts in two day because she wanted to be preapared and still she was afraid.

"I think we have a problem" started her father pulling out the train ticket "the binar 9/3 doesn't exist!" "We said the same thing about magic two month ago!" stopped him her mother "But it's actually a problem..."

"Come! Or we will lose the train!" some joung boy were runnig near them "Oh, come on! It's 10:45 it doesn't move until 11 o'clok!" shouted back a woman. She was wearing a long gray tunic with a blu belt on her him where there was a little stick. She always protect the stick with her free hand hiding it from curious eyes.

"Well i think we have found ours guides" said cheerfully Lily, her parents just nodded. The muggle family walked after the woman and the two boy wHen they just dissapeared.

They just dissapeared into the wall of the the station. "Wow" wispered Lily and she started walking trough the wall. "Lily be careful!" her mother was still in shock "Oh my God it's amazing!" Said Lily once she had crossed the wall. When she noticed to be on her own she retuned back at the muggle station "Mom, dad it's sale don't worry" she took her mother hand and carried her trought the wall,followed by her dad "This is strange but nice" said her mom after let out the breathe she was holding.

Once all the family had passed the wall they found them selfs starling a red train. On the train there was written in gold _Hogwarts Express_.

Lily face light up when she noticed all the wizards and witches with their wands and animals. They were all dressed almost normaly excetp for some families. The joungest were wearing school's uniforms, who with the diffent colors of their houses (she had learned well reading _The complete history of Hogwarts)_ other with uniform with out the colors probably because they were new.

Lily was wearing her school uniform too. She loved the balck skirt and the warm jumper upon her button. For her firts time she had to put on a tie that on her it was precious.

 _"Dad how can you put this everyday?!" Lily was exasperated she tried almost a millions of times to put on her tie without_ _succed. "Come here Lily" she moved quickly trought the livingroom to stopped in front of the harmchair. Here her father was reading the journal. He put it down and looked to the girl. "It's all about the tecnique, see?"_

 _There ut was a perfect tie around her neck "How-" "It's like the shoelaces, you had to learn how to put them togher. Just remember..." he made a movimemt and untied it. "There is a cave" he made with the tie a hole "One day a man decide to explore it and he walks inside" he made another movimemt with the tie and he put inside the hole a piece of it " The man descovered a all new place, it was exactly the contrary of the one above" he made the last movement to finish the story. "See it's not that difficult!" "Thanks, Dad!!"_

From where she was she could see Severus Snape. The boy she had met during the summer and who showed her how beautiful could be the magic. He was nice with her but some time a little bit cruel against the normal people. She started to looked at him tring to get his attencion.

When he saw her he waved his hand and dissapeared into the train with two other guys. "What are you looking at?" asked her mother inquisitivitly "N-nothing, mom... i was just thinking that this is all new for me and i was a little bit scared..." she wispered thr last word but her mother could perfectly hear it "Look, this" she waved to the train and then to the wizards "this is all new for us too, don't worry it's just a trimester. You can always send us a line!" with a warm smile she looked at the eleven-years-old "You are a good person, be good and kind with everybody! Because that's the real magic comes from"

*

"God! We will be late!" Euphemia was angry with her two man. They have spent all the morning sleeping and now they were late "Don't worry dear we have all the time in the world!" tried to calm her down her husband but it didn't work "Oh! I'm completly calm!" she scramed than she laught histericaly "Mom... you scared me sometimes..." James didn't know when shout his mouth, just like his father "Come little one, let's have breakfast!" he motioned his son to the dining room "But... i'm not hungry!" James tried to protest "Not now James!" This time the boy understood that they have to leave her mother to her thought. So he slowly followed his father.

It were almost 5 minutes before 11 when the Potters arrived at the station. "Oh God! It's full of muggles!"

James without esitation passed through the wall. His parents just a moment after.

A man with a red colored suit came to James saing "I'm happy to help you with your luggage" "And i am happy that you are!" answered with a big smile James giving him his luggages. "Hurry up James the train is starting to move!" Fleamont shouted him "Do not encurage him to do something stupit!" shouted back Euphemia to his husband

It was too late. James was going up on one of the cabin's entrace. He stopped when he heared the wistle of the boulder. He looked back to his parents that were a little bit far from him. His father with his arm around his mother waist and Euphemia that was tring to not let the tears fall. They both waved their hands. James did the same "Bye! We will see each other at Christamas!"

 _I will miss you._ _I know i will._

Then from under the train came a white smoke that obscured the view to the young wizard. He stood in front of the door until he couldn't see his parents. Then he moved inside to find a free cabin.

*

The Lupin's were always very puntual and reserved because of habit and need. This time wasn't different. At 10:45 they had already gave the luggage at the boulder and now they were giving their son some advice.

"...study and try to not get closer to bad friends" His father has always gave him rules and Remus would respect them. Since the night when everything changed he had become more careful about everything Remus would do. His biggest fear was the complete revenge of ...

Her mother on the other hand, got more cute and kind with him since that night. She started to see him like a little helpless boy. This had never brought Remus down instead he started to study, exercice with spells and potion. He had achieved great results. "My dear, i'm sure you will make some frineds..." encouraged him Hope, as answer she got a shy smile.

"I hope that the Head Master got everything set for... the _moon_ " he wispered the last word "Father, Mr. Dumbledore was charming and honest. I believe he had already figured out something... I don't think he would put in danger his own student just for... well...someone like me"

Her mother gave him a caring smile "You are not more scary than the others you are just different, don't be ashamed of who you are Remus!"

The boy hugged his parents and then he walked up a cabin.

 **Hoping you are enjoing the story!**

 **I just got an exam so now i will have more time to write!!**

 **I didn't wrote about Sirius jet but i promise i will. Same for Peter and Severus.**

 **Please leave a review and like!!**

 **See you soon!!**


	3. Hogwarts Express

**H** **ey! I'm back. I'm terribly sorry for not posting earlier but a lot of thing happended (well school happended... Only God knows how much i hate school!! I got five exams in two weeks!!)**

 **Never mind i'm back with another chapter. I was thinking about making a "Sneak Peak" about Lily Evans and her experience at Diagon Alley... what do you think about it??**

 **Leave the answers and opinions, suggestion or whatever on the reviews!**

 **But for now... enjoy this chapter**

"Sorry, is this place free?"

The red-haired girl asked the joung boy in front of her. "Umh?" "Sorry, did i awake you?" "No, i wasn't sleeping, i was just resting my eyes. I had read too much this morning so..." "I completly understand, sometimes i do it too!" the boy looked at her with a septical gaze "Do you?" "Yep"

"Oh manners," the boy stoot up and introduced him self "My name is Remus Lupin and you are?" "Oh yes, my name is Lily, Lily Evans"

"What had you read this morning?" Lily started to ask at the boy "I was reading _Fantastic Beast and where to find them_ by the magiczoologist Newt Scamander" "It seams intresting!" "It is!! You know that there is an animal who eat only gold?" "Are you sirius?" "Of curse i am!! Look!" Remus took out his little louggage a book. It was covere with wood. He opned it at some pages and gave it to Lily "This is the ... the animal i was taking before. This are the drawing of Newt Scamander himself. It's a Sniffler"

Lily was amazed about all the new thing Remus was showing her "Where did you find this book?" "I needed for study and my father brought it" _hoping to find a way to help me to be free from the beast that comes every full moon_ he didn't said the last part.

"Oh,my father isn't a wizard and neither my mother so..." "Oh you are a muggle-born" "I am a.. wait is that an offense?!" "No, yes.. it depend... I didn't mean... it's just... your parents are muggles, no magic people. In this word there are some wizards that think thay are superior of everyone so that hate all the half-bood or muggle-born..." "That's horrible!!!" "It is...well wich hose do you want to be in?" "Emh... I am not very brave or aggrsive so i will exclude Sliverin and Grifondor... I love studing and reading maybe Revenclaw" "You are gentile and loving so i think you could be a Halpeflop too!" Lily looked at the boy and before she could respond her cheeks were becomed a red as a tomato.

"A-and you??" "I will be Revenclaf or Huppelfof because i am not brave or a snake so..."

In that moment passed the old-candy lady "Sweet and candy! Something from the trolley!"

"Oh i will take an _Every flavor beans_ and a _chocolate frog_!!" "No thank, i don't-" "Two chocolate forgs" he looked at Lily "You will like them!" and blinked.

*

The boy was playing with his wand. He would throw it up and catch it when it comes back. Sometimes he would hide it in his new uniform or put it in balance on his hand. "Wow,keep going!!" the other two boys on the cabin were cheering him

"Sirius!! Stop doing that. You will broke it like your neck if you, throw a fracture! How stupid and immature..." the boy who talked was older than the other. He was a Slyterin.

"Oh sorry big brother, i was just plaing Reg!" answered plainfully Sirius while he put the foot on the other side of the seat. His eyes were brown and his hair black as his name.

Sirius Black and his brother Regulus A. Black were very differnt. The first was rebellius, free and funny The other was an hardworker, wase and he aways listen to rules that his younger brother would broke.

"Sorry for him, he's my oldest brother and he is always so much..." Sirius waited to find the right word that will giave his brother nerves "...overprectetive!"

Regulus becomed red as a tomato for the anger "Don't you dare..."

"Or what Reg?" said innoceltly with a satifcation grin on his lips

"Arg!!" Regulus stormed out of the cabin smashing the door loudly

 _This time you had win but the next i will_

The boys in the cabin on the other hand stormed out with a laught "Hahaha his face was just precious!!"

"You and your brother are always like this?" asked an extremly happy James "No, he can be even more _sirus_ than that!" every one laughted again "And you??" "I can be more rebellius than this... like when Reg and I got into a fight for our broomstickes!"

"Uh. What happened??" asked curius another guy standing near James

Sirius began to tell what it could be a great story "This story is setted two years ago..."

 _(Sirius's pov)_

 _Me and my brother ... we have always_ _fights like this for stupid thinks most of the times like who would take the last coockie or who needed to wash the room exc... But this time was different it was Chritsmas and_ _we both got a broomstick. I was the best with it but my annoying brother wanted to race. I agreed._

 _We decide to fligth in the parck near our home. "No!! You can't flight there!! It's full of muggles" my mother said. My borther listened to her but i had the best i idea ever "You are right mother, we can't flight there during the day then we will do our flight during the night!!"_

 _"Are you crazy?! Be sirius some time!!!"_

 _my motger try to stop me "I'm always Sirius"_

All the boy started laughing)

 _"If my brother that is older and clever than me isn't brave enought... whose falt is that??" It always work with my brother he us very proud of him-self._

 _"No! This is false!! And to prove it i-i i will challenge you!!" "Yes!! May the best win!!" i said with sarcasm_

 _That night we got out of the house without be noticed by my mother._

 _We took our broomstick and then..._

 _We flight like we were campions. We were quiker than lighting. We couldn't see the view. We could just see the branches but only at the last second._

 _I was flighing fifteen meter upon the ground. My lovely brotger was upon me... on... something like... twenty meter... i think._

 _Unfortunatelly my mother noticed that our broomstick weren't under the Chritsmas's tree._

 _We saw her sprinting down yhe street without even whatching if there were muggles with her wand on her left hand. "Get here now!!! Both!!"_

 _My brother was watching her with terror (probably thinking of the punishment than later she gave us)_

 _so he couldn't the branch in front of him so he felt from his broomstick._

 _I was right under him so i save him but i wanted ti be sure to win._

 _I decided to do some strange position with the broomstick._

 _I took the flight up until i wa higher than the higer tree in the park and then i went up, up, up, **UP**_

Sirius started jumping when he saud "up" then even higher and when he comes to the last "up" he touched the cabin's roof)

 _To get down with the speed of the light then i stopped just in front if my mother. "Happy Chritsmas, Mother!" was all i said!!!_

All the boys were laughting uncontrollably "This was the best story i have **ever** heard!!" said with a matter-of-fact James

*

In that moment came a boy from another cabin running "Hey Old Lady!!! I want some candy!!" Lily and Remus looked at him with a confused gaze "Shoudn't you have more respect for aged people?" said Remus.

Sirius looked at the boy near him. He was quite tall for his age and he got a scar right in the middle of his face.

He got sandy-colored eyes that were a little bit hidden by some hair.

"Don't worry young kid! What do you want?" tha lady with the trolley didin't seam to notice what had just happened near her "Oh yea... well i want two _Every flavors beans_ and four _chocolate frogs_ " to the old lady took a while to find all the candy

"Here you go young kid" "Thanks, lovely kind old lady, it was a pleasure dealing with her!!" Sirius tried to fix his bad behavior

From behind came James still excited. Without be aware he made eyes contac with the beautifull red-haired girl. Lily from the other hand looked at him with a confused gaze. Since James didn't stopped looking at her Lily decide to went back into the cabin. "I will wait for you inside" said to Remus "Don't worry i come with you i got what i need" he said showing the _chocolate frogs._

The two eleven-years-kids walked fast to their scompartiment and dissapeared into a cabin without looking back.

Sirius and James stood in the middle of the corridor without leave their eyes from the other two kids "Wow" swispered at some point James "Yeah... no one had never made me respect rules like that"

James was clearly talking about tge beautiful and charming girls they had just met. He was wondering how to talk to hers when...

From behind a grifondor boy, probably a fifth year, started talking to them "You are stopping everyone and we are almost at Hogwarts so you better change your self, if you excuse me..." he moved between them "Yeah... sorry" James apolegied to the guy "We better go if you want to see the great Hogwarts's castle!"

 **The end!!!**

 **I know this chapter is a little bit shor** **t but i promise the next will be better**

 **Please leave review and like!!**

 **Happy new year!!!**

 **See you soon guys!!!!**

 **P.S.: Happy Christmas!!!** **(I know it's late but sorry!!)**


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Hi!! I'm back!! I hope you enjoyed reading the last** **chapter.** **And i am very sorry but i couldn't update because** **of work but here i am again. Since school is ended and also is my work i will try to update more.**

From the windows of the train the boys could see the castle.

It was gorgeus. All those towers and those little windows. Some of them were cleary visible because inside there was the light but it was all so little from there.

"Wow" was all James could say

"Yeah, that's will be _home_ buddy!" added Sirius

"Let's get ready!"

The two of them quickly changed in their uniforms "Look good Sirius" "Well i always look good" earning a strange face from the others in the cabin he added with a bright smile of his "You guys don't look bad yourselfs."

*

"I have tried to image this place for all the summer but i cound't think somethig so beautifull and comfortable at the same time!!" exclamed Lily when she could see from her sit the big castle. "Yeah, and you will love it more from the inside" said kindly Remus "I can image i've read _The complete history of Hogwarts_ before caming here, it's a very interesting book, you know it?" "Yeah i totally love it, i used to read it every september because i wanted to be there with all my heart, even if it was just with my imagination"

At the sound of the rails the kids became aware of their arraival at the station. From the train came out a lot of kid and teens with the same uniform but differents colored tie. Some of them started to walk until they reached a boulevard. Where there were parked some carriages without a chairoteer or horses unfortunally only the older students could use them.

The first-year students were obliged to follow a big fat man. He was taller than everybody else.

"Hi Hagrid!" some older students were greeting him "How was summer?" one of them asked him. From his tie they could notice he was a Grifondor.

"Oh good thank Jonathan!" his voice was strong but kind at the same time.

Remus , Lily and the others kids followed him until they reached the shore of a lake. Here the man divided the kids in groups and show them the way to the ships. All the ships could transport no more than six people, they were all full except for one. Which transported four students and the man, since he occoped two seats. That ship was the first to leave the bench thank to an agil moviment of the umbrella by the man. All the others followed every time he repeated the same moviment until they formed a diamond shape on the water.

Just after the first ship there was the one with Remus and Lily and two ships at their left there was the one with Severus. The last one was the one with James and Sirius and their friends.

The way to the other side of the lake was quite enjoyable except for some noise coming from the last ship.

When they arrived at the castle they were recieved by a woman who was dressed all in dark green. Dark green was her pointed hat and dark green was her long dress. Her marked featuries made her look like a statue. Her skin was pale but a little bit red in the cheek maybe for the high temperature that there was inside.

Actually it was confortmable since outside was a little bit windy.

"Wellcome to all of you. Now, the Sorting celebrarion will soon began. During this ceremony you will be sorted into the four houses. They are Grifondor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. An house is like your family while your here, so according to the bad or good behavior you could lose or made points for the house. At the end of the school year there will be an award will be given to the house which colected more points during the year. Now if you could please follow me."

The witch moved quickly followed by a bunch of bold new students into an enormus room.There were four long wood table all full with older students except for some places in the front.

"Now stay here when i will call your name come here and i will put the Sorting Hat on your head."

The witch took a look to the big scroll and began to read

"Charlotte Heath"

It was a brunette girl. She was very anxius, her body was almost shaking.

" **RAVENCLAW** "

"Everett Harvey"

He was a confident boy. He walked up to the Hat like he was going to his coronation.

" **SLYTHERIN** "

James Potter

The boy looked near him to his friends. They were encouraging him to take the first step forward. James has never been a shy person but some how he felt that the house he will be sort in will be a very important decision in his life. So he walked until he reached the little stool

"Mmm... brave...loyal...determianted... i will say... **GRIFONDOR"**

Happy, the boy went to the table were he was cheered by the older students.

"Welcome into the Grifondor!! James, is it alright?" "Yes, it's it" "Well i am Will Roger and i attend the fourth year. If you need anything you can just ask me"

"But if i were you i wouldn't go to him" another boy interrupted him. "Manners sorry. My name is Jonathan, i'm at the third year and i'm clever than him!" James could nothing but laught at the scene but he stopped when he heard the woman's voice calling his new friend

"Sirius Black"

Sirius casually walked up into the stage near the stool. Once there the boy looked at the four table and spotted in the last one his older brother, Regulus. His brother was a Slytherin like all the Black family. The witch put on him the Sorting hat and waited.

No response from the magic artefact.

Until Sirius looked at the Grifondor table and spotted James.

" **GRIFONDOR"**

Sirius couldn't be more happy. He run straight to tha table were there were chores, applause and people screming his name. He didn't give enought time to the witch to recolect the hat.

"Mr. Black the hat please!" shouted the woman in his direction.

"Sure!!" he throw the artifact straight into the witch's hands.

"Behavior joung boy!" screamed the witch

"It's only the first day and you already got scoled by the teacher of transfiguration Minerva McGonagall"

"What can i say... I am always the first one!"

All the boys started laughting.

During all this Regulus was furius and he wanted to dissapear into the ground. First his own brother was sorted into another house since generations, then he acted like a stupid in front of everyone.

The professor eventually could start again the sorting

"Cassandra McGregor"

The girl walked rather slowly to the stool and sat.

" **HUFFLEPUFF"**

"Lily Evans"

The girl looked at Remus and then she glared at Severus. Remus gave her a reassuming smile while Severus...well... he just looked away. Only then she walked to the stool.

" **GRIFONDOR** "

She went to the house's table.

"Hi my name is James!" she could reconize the boy.

"Hi mine is Lily" she shaked his hand and turned to see if McGonagall called his friend

"Daisy Harper"

" **HUFFLEPUFF** "

 **"** Damon Morrison"

" **SLYTHERIN** "

"Remus Lupin"

He walked to the stool. He hoped to be sorted in the same house as his friend.

"Mm...intelligend...diligent...but there is something... difficult..."

For a moment he tought that the Hat was going to revail his sectret to all the school but then...

"Now i know... **GRIFONDOR** "

He let out a sight of relief and went to sit right next to Lily.

Before the meal the headmaster had a speech. But our four new friend were knowing each other.

"So guys he is my friend Remus" she motioned with her hand to the boy near her. The boy shyly waved to them

"I'm James and he is Sirius"

"Are both your parents wizards?" suddently another second year boy asked.

"I am a Black so yes" aswered instantly Siurius "What does that supposed to mean?" Will asked "Well... my family is made only of wizards and witches since generation so..." "And you guys?" Will pointed to each of them waiting for an answer.

"My parent are both wizards" said Remus "Mine too" added James

"Well...mine are..." Lily was searching for the word to describe them "...normal"

Every one looked at her but no one dared to speak. Sensing they confiusion she added "The are not wizards they are normal people with no magic..." then she remembered who the woman at the stayion had called them "they are muggles"

They all looked at her with surpise. The muggle born were always been a mistery for the wizard. How can a couple of people with no magic concive such a powerful being?

Eventually the conversation moved on. Sirius and James talked about games like quiddicht and magic chess, Lily and Remusa talked about the new adventure that was going to start.


	5. Severus Snape

He was hiding into the ancient tree. It was a oak and its brown leaf were falling into the green grass. He used to hide there to reflect and practice some magic tricks.

However this time from not so far away he heard two voices. He didn't want to be discovered so he hided himself more and more. But from the cracks of the old tree he could clearly see what was happening.

"You are a monster!" the brown haired girl screamed

The boy just looked at the red haired girl in front if him. She was like him, she was a witch.

He then looked at the other girl, the one with brown hair. She was a muggle and she saw in her sister a freak. He never liked the muggle and this was one of the reasons why. The no magic people feared them most of the time. His father for example had never really understood his powers. Since he discovered them he started to be more absent and rude.

The he saw the girl running away leaving the other behind. Automatically he got out of the tree.

The red haired girl wasn't aware of him until he stepped into a wood stick making a little noise.

The girl quickly turned around. The boy could see her stunned expression. He wanted to help her not scared her. He took a leaf and made it going toward the young witch. She couldn't help but smile at the little magic trick

"Hi, i'm Lily!" she said with the leaf on her hands "Severus Snape" he promptly answered.

They started at each other for some second before Lily broke the silence "Do you always hide into trees?"

Her voice was so soft and calm that made Severus forget why he was hiding in the first place. "I-i... probably I wanted to run away" he now looked for a moment straight into her eyes "do you want to see a nice and relaxing place I like?" He fought to remain calm and to not get shy but his voice was betraying him.

Lily looked at the hill where she just saw her sister running away then at the boy. "Mmm... maybe another time,I'm sorry"

* * *

He didn't saw her again for almost a week.

Everytime he went to the old oak he would hope to see her there standing straight while looking to the orizon with her beautiful red hair moving at the summer breeze. _Stop dreaming_ Severus

Eventually one day after an horrible discussion between him and his father about school, Severus run to the very same tree just to see her standing like he had always dreamed her.

She noticed his presence and turned around to face him. She locked her eyes with his and for a moment the world went white. She had never saw someone like her before, she had never saw a wizard. "Hi... mmm... Look i'm sorry Severus for the last time but I needed to follow her and -" she stopped when she heard him chuckled

"She cannot understand us but maybe with time she will come to term with it" he didn't sound hopefull quite the opposite actually. He was sure she will never accept her sister's powers, like his father had never understood his.

A muggle will always remain a muggle.

* * *

They were lying in the grass under a large tree near the river. The leaf were falling each time a wave of wind came.

More than one afternoon the two young wizard spent time looking up to the sky and the leafs.

"You know I think I have understand why the muggles can't accept us" he declared that day.

She looked at him a little bit puzzled.

"She is jealous. She's ordinary and you are special"

She could believe him "That's mean Severus!" she looked at him with a judging gaze. Severus also turned to see her green eyes glaring at him. "What?! It's true..."

* * *

"Will I see you at school then?" she asked

"Yeah, sure...school...uhm... I might not be there the first semester since my father is not quite found of the idea of going in a all-wizards school...". he explained with a little bit of melancholy

"Oh, I'm sorry... I-i didn't know... I wish you could be there for the entire year" with that she hugged him as a goodbye.

Severus wasn't used to this kind of affection so it took him a moment to respond by hugging back the red-haired girl.

* * *

The station was full as always. Severus was near a group of his so-called friends.

"Severus come! We need to take the best places!!" Igor Skandisky a tall blonde boy, good shaped body and black eyes. The boys knew each other since the middle school because their mothers worked together. Shara Stephenson was a healer and worked along the group of Aurors leaded by Severus's mother, Eileen Prince.

Slowly the boy passed through the brick wall of the column between the binaries 9 and 10. Everything was like he has imagined. All the witches and the wizards were walking frenetically, some of them were crying, other laughing, some were even scared. Scared as was he.

The other boys with in a minute were near him and together they made their way to the train. Severus stopped himself to look one last time to his mother and the binary.

He suddenly his eyes found a red-haired girl who was watching him. Without a word he looked away and entered into the train.

 **I hope you and your family had a Happy Christmas! I'm sorry I couldn't update before but I got stuck with my exams... nevermind since i'm on vacation now I will update more!!!**

 **See you soon guys!!!**


	6. Writing dreams

**Hello guys!! I'm back!** **This chapter will go a little back with the time line, more precisely after Lily got and read her letter in the living room.**

" _Why_ _always her!! All the good things must always happend to her!!"_

Petunia walked in her room and smashed the door made it rumble. She was furious with her sister.

 **Why?**

Well she got a dam letter. Not a normal letter. A letter from a prodigious school. And not a normal school. A school of wizards.

Probably is sounds weird but she was jealous of her sister and her being so strange and abnormal that somehow she wanted to be like her.

Life had always been unfair with her.

Although she was the first born she was always the second choice.

She wasn't beautiful as Lily was, her fisical appearance was less sweet. She wasn't as clever as Lily was, Petunia had never been the first in her classes but nevertheless was a good student. Every person who met them was more interested in Lily rather then her just because she didn't joked around as much as her sister.

She was always the second now she was tired of it.

After she had calmed down a bit she stopped walking through the room and sit to her desk. She took the pen and a white sheet of paper and started writing.

She scratched the pen and canceled the words she just wrote. She wrote again but again she canceled them.

She couldn't find the right words to explain how she felt or better how she had felt for a long time.

The time passed and Petunia didn't stop writing until "Petunita!!! Come down!!"

She stopped and rushed out of her room.

She walked into the living room where his father was sitting in the armchair reading the newspaper and her mother was looking at some magazine.

"Petunia dear, can I ask you something?" her mother has always got a sweet voice

"Sure,mom" "Why are you against the fact that your sister is a witch?"

Petunia took a deep breath

"First of all she didn't deserve it she got already everything, she is pretty and smart. And since when do you believe about this - this _madness_ !! Dad" she looked at the man in front of her "how could _you_ accept so easily this nonsense!"

The man remained silent but glared at his first born who was still talking about all the different events of the past few years when her sister had done unexpected actions " ... and all of this is very strange and weird... how can she be so different from us? She must have been adopted!" she finally said

"How could you say That?!" screamed her mother while his father right after his wife added "You better be joking or there will be consequences my young lady!! And for what matters I have faith i your sister and you should as well. Her powers are not a curse but a gift from the universe!"

"What - you couldn't - Arrrr" she was done talking with them. So she rushed back into her room. She locked herself in.There she picked up the sheets of paper and began to read.

 _Egregious Headmaster,_

 _my name is Petunia Evans. I'm writing to you as stupind as it could be asking for help._

 _My younger sister Lily Evans got a letter from_ _your_ _School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _. I'm one year older than her and I express my desire to attend such a school. I'm always been a good student and I'm sure I have the capacity to study every single signature the years will put me through._

 _More over I'm sure my parents will be pleased by having two daughters in the same prestigious school, yours. So here there is my request to attend the school of Hogwarts._

 _I know that I am not a witch but I'm more than sure I can do my best to be a perfect student and keep on with all the other people in the school, I can even do some extra hours of lessons in case I'm not prepared enough but I really want to attend your school._

* * *

Petunia got up and replaced the letter when she heard her father calling on her again. She went down stairs.

Once there her father gave her a letter. It was white and got her name in a dark green ink. She opened it.

"Oh God!! Oh God!! Ahhhhh I'm so excited!!!" she started running in circle around the sofa

"What it is? What does it say?" questioned her father

"I'm going to Hogwarts!!!" she answered almost hysterically half singing and half laughing

She started to imagine how she would be in the new uh uniform.

She was beautiful with her dark uniform, her pointy hat and a wand on her hand.She was in front of a beautiful ancient castle, from that moment on it would have been her home.

She started imagine what subject she would study or her teachers and the friends would have. Maybe she would be able to make things disappear or levitating. Maybe she would have teacher like Merlin or more normal ones. But right now it didn't matter.

Everything was just perfect

Then she went to her room to prepare her suitcase

* * *

Petunia reopened her eyes. She looked around her. She was still in her room with her unfinished letter and her shatter dream.

 _It was just a dream_

* * *

 **I know this chapter is very short but I promise thenext one will be better.** **I have to thanks all the people who followed my stories and my profile** **Especially Coronation Street Carla C, polacullenswan2627 and iyrai**

 **PS. who hasn't dreamed about going to Hogwarts?? I definitely did but I'm still here waiting for my letter**


End file.
